


Good Morning

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon wakes up in Mal's bed, the poor boy.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Good Morning

## Good Morning

### by skripka

Title: Good Morning  
Fandom: Firefly  
Author: skripka  
Rated: NC-17  
Pairing: Mal/Simon  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Simon wakes up in Mal's bed, the poor boy. Website: www.geocities.com/skripka2  
Disclaimer: All Joss's, I don't own anything. Really. Suing me for money? Getting blood from a stone. Feedback: Shiny!  
Archive: Just ask me first. 

* * *

Insta-fluff for rebecca, because she asked. I'm apparently easy that way. Un-beta-ed, because it wouldn't be insta-porn, then, would it?

* * *

Simon opened his eyes, startled, again, by the fact that he was in Mal's bunk, naked, and held tightly by the captain. 

They had only been sleeping together for about a week, and already he found it difficult to leave in the morning. Glancing at the chrono, though, Simon found that he still had a little time before he had to rush off to his own bed before anyone else awoke. 

Smiling, he twisted and stretched, wincing slightly. The smile turned rueful; that small pain he felt meant that he and Mal were going to have to try something new, something less ... forceful tonight. As Simon finished his thought, he glanced down to see Mal's eyes, muzzy with the remnants of sleep, smiling at him. 

"Good morning," he crooned, bending to brush Mal's lips with his own. "Did you sleep well?" 

It was Mal's turn to stretch. "Slept fine, 'til my bedpartner here decided to wake me up with all his movin' about and such," Mal managed to sound grumpy, despite the grin that was tickling the sides of his mouth. 

Laughing quietly, Simon let his head fall onto Mal's shoulder, "How can I ever make it up to you?" 

Mal laughed at Simon's dramatic pose, and yanked him hard against his chest. "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something...," he muttered as he bit down onto the sensitive skin of Simon's shoulder. 

Simon groaned. Mal's sudden onslaught was making him dizzy, as his entire body focused on the touch of Mal's mouth on his neck, and their rapidly stiffening cocks brushing against each other. Somehow, he retained enough presence of mind to pull Mal away for a moment, and say, "We're going to have to do something different, Mal." 

The heat in Mal's eyes was quickly replaced with concern. "You ain't too hurt, are you?" 

Shaking his head, Simon answered, "No, but if we get too rough, I might be." He kissed Mal solidly, fingers threading through the rumpled hair. "I just need a day or so to recover, that's all." 

Mal sighed. "So, no sex this morning." Disappointed, he started to slide away, when Simon pulled him back. 

"I didn't say that," and Simon grinned as he began licking a trail down Mal's chest. Mal gasped when he realized what Simon meant to do, and placed his hands on the younger man's head. 

Simon decided that he had little patience this morning, and quickly worked his way to Mal's cock. Pausing for just a moment, to drink in the very arousing male scent, he lightly flicked his tongue across the head. Mal's body jerked, gratifyingly, as he gathered up the drop of fluid there. 

"Simon," Mal groaned. "Scoot around. I want you, too, now." Simon chuckled softly, his breath making the soft curls shake, even as he contorted and slid into position. The laughter turned into a gasp, as Mal gripped his cock with a hand, and slid his mouth halfway down. 

Thinking, "So that's how he wants to play," Simon responded by drawing Mal into his mouth, relaxing his throat, and pulling him all the way in. Simon was determined to make Mal come first, and only Simon knew how determined he could be. 

Using the intense powers of concentration he had developed over the years, Simon focused on the cock in his mouth. The texture and taste implanted themselves on his brain. He loved the stretch, he loved the slight sour smell, because it was all Mal. The only thing that he loved better was the way it made Mal feel. 

And he could tell Mal was enjoying it. Mal made valiant attempts on Simon's cock, but Simon was devious. He would swirl his tongue, or almost slide off, or any number of hot little tricks he had picked up, just to drive Mal mad. 

Mal almost couldn't handle it anymore. He was reduced to barely licking and tasting Simon's cock, and that made Simon chuckle. He deep-throated Mal one more time, and began to hum. Mal started thrusting helplessly, and as he came, he muffled his shout by biting down on Simon's inner thigh. 

The shock of pain almost caused Simon to choke, but he managed to swallow most of the fluid. Glaring down at Mal, who was panting, eyes closed, on his hips, he said, "I think you owe me one for that bite." Mal grinned, tiredly, and rolled off to the side a bit. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided to attack Simon's cock instead. Surprised, Simon arched into Mal's mouth, cursing in shock. 

While somewhat lacking in finesse, Mal's deliberate work on Simon's cock was more than enough to bring him to orgasm. Simon groaned and writhed as his climax built quickly. He risked a glance down, and saw those hot blue eyes studying him intensely, and that was it. Somehow, he managed not to yell as Mal swallowed every last drop. 

Simon fell back on the bed, as Mal, with a wicked grin, draped himself over his body. "Good morning," the older man chuckled, as he kissed Simon long and deeply. Simon brought his arms around his lover's neck, tangling their tongues together even more, mingling their tastes. 

He pulled away briefly, and answered, "Yes, it is." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
